The Subway
by Queen of Travesty
Summary: UPDATED! Guess why this story is in rated M? Because a lemon stand has arrived! :winkwink: Guess oneshots are no fun if they can lead up to certain scenes... SxS, sequeled oneshot! Inspired by Deliciously Dishevelled by AngelFireSpirit
1. Chapter 1

**Editor's Note**

_I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, where your love has always been enough for me..._

Oh, hello! Sorry, I'm emo as I'm writing this (no, I don't have a penknife in my hand). Anyways, this is just a raw oneshot. The inspiration came to me in the bath. Ha. R&R!

* * *

**The Subway**

"_Kaijuu!_ Get UP this instant or you're going to be LATE!"

"Mmmh... Five more minutes..."

SPLASH!

_"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Crash. Bang. Whoosh.

"_Anata wa BAKA!_" Thud.

"OUCH! You f –"

"Ta! I'm gonna be late for the train!"

"I'M TELLING YUKITO! HE'S GONNA SPANK YOU –"

Bang.

"... For being a mean fiancée," Touya shook his head and smiled to himself. "That _kaijuu_... She forgot her umbrella."

* * *

"_Hoe_..." Sakura mumbled to herself as she dashed down the street to the subway. "I'm gonna be late!"

She stumbled down the stairs, forced her way through the crowded ticket counter, and came to a halt on the platform.

"That was close," she sighed. Her eye wandered around the station. _Where is..._

"Hey."

She whipped her head around, her auburn tresses trailing behind her.

"You're later than usual," he commented.

"I... I overslept. Guess it was the late night yesterday."

He smiled softly and motioned to the rumbling track. "Well, you're just on time. The train's here."

Sakura smiled back. The doors opened, and they stepped into the crowded sub.

"I'm so hyped about today!" Sakura gushed as the doors slid closed. "I kept thinking about the ceremony last night."

"That's why you overslept then?" he chuckled softly. The train was packed, and noise level was deafening, yet his gentle voice managed its way into her reddened ears.

She nodded her head. For some reason, she felt flustered.

"Meiling called me last night."

_He's had a crush on Meiling for years_, she thought to herself. _Lucky her._

"She asked me out on a date tonight."

_What a straight shooter! _she cried inwards, almost in anger and envy.

"So what did you say?" Sakura asked.

"I told her... I told her she isn't the right one for me."

"But_ why? _I thought you..."

"I don't. Not anymore."

"And you didn't tell me!" Sakura huffed and pouted. "What are best friends for?"

"I believe I just told you, Cherry Blossom."

She blushed. Hard. Cherry Blossom was a nickname he had given her, and although she had always fantasized he would say it lovingly...

"... It will be nothing but a fantasy. Isn't that right, 'Kura?"

"What?"

"No, nothing, sorry. I was just talking to myself."

"Aw, c'mon, you can tell me! I'm your best friend!" Sakura nudged him.

"I... I met this girl, and I think she's the _one_, 'Kura. Although we can never be together..."

"Why not?" Sakura retorted. "You practically have the _entire _female population in school bowing at your feet, begging you to take them."

"Really? That includes _you _then?"

"No – what I meant was – you know."

"Yeah, but..." her best friend sighed. "It's not enough."

"What, so now you want the entire female population in the _world _to bow at your feet?"

"That'll be cool, but I don't think it'd include her."

"Why not?"

"Because she loves another."

The train halted to a stop, and the doors slid open in one sleek motion. The pair stepped out of the doors, only to be greeted by a roar outside the station.

"It's raining! We're gonna be late!" Sakura exclaimed as she dug around her bag for her umbrella. "_Hoe_, and I didn't bring my brolly!"

"Relax, you can share mine." He beckoned her towards the safety of his umbrella. "Squeeze in; it's gonna be a wet journey!"

"Are you sure? Then _you'll_ get wet!"

"Anything for you, darling. If I have to get wet, we shall both get wet _together!_" he chuckled into the pouring rain.

_Darling. He hasn't called me that in a long time._

"If it's fine by you," Sakura laughed in response. "Thanks, Syaoran."

* * *

"Hey Li."

"Yo, Li, whassup?"

"Man, you share your brolly with that hottie but not me? C'mon, where's the love?"

"In your heart. Dig it out and search until you fine it!" Syaoran remarked jokingly at the drenched jock who just ran past.

"That guy... He..."

"Amano Ryuu. Soccer player, midfield. Look familiar?"

"... He called me a _hottie?_"

"Yeah, it's about time people around here realised that," Syaoran said as they stepped into the school building. He smirked when he saw the expression on Sakura's face.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get his number for you," he teased and ruffled her hair. "I gotta be off for training. See you!"

"Yeah, bye..." Sakura muttered as her best friend melted into the crowd. She saw a couple of hands fly up from the crowd in a group high-five, and then he was gone.

"Sakura, _where _have you been?" a voice shouted out from across the hall.

"Oh, hey, Tommy. I was caught in the rain."

"You're not _drenched_. But hey, whatever. Come on, we're gonna be late for photography!" Tomoyo rushed her as she waved her videocam about. "Quick, to the clubhouse! We're having our final briefing before the ceremony!"

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"_Finally!_ I thought we'd _never _pull through History alive!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she dragged Sakura to the cafeteria. "We need to discuss about our photography session at the Graduation Ceremony. We'll do it over lunch. Oh, look! They're having bacon today..."

Sakura _was _listening intently... Until they crossed the cafeteria queue. She saw him with the preps and jocks, laughing and fooling around. She managed to catch his eye for a bit, but just as he was about to throw back a smile, Li Meiling came by his side and started flirting with him.

"Are they together?" Tomoyo's voice suddenly piped up beside her.

"What? Hell no. Syaoran said that he's got... Someone else."

"Well yeah, so stop ogling at him. You can't have him, 'Kura."

"Why not?"

"Because you're already _engaged_. So stop being so gloomy and grab a bacon set!"

* * *

"Ready... Action!"

Sakura shook her head in amusement as Tomoyo beamed with pride.

"I'm gonna hand the Chair over to her."

"Who, Ashura Mika?" Sakura glanced at the sophomore, who was operating the video camera with skilled precision. She didn't have a hard time imagining her being the new Chairperson of the Photography Society.

"Yup. She's really good. But not as good as _me _though, haha!" Tomoyo beamed again, more to herself this time. "I can't wait! Just a few more minutes and we won't have to touch a single book in our lives!"

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it..."

"And you're gonna get _married!_ Remember to invite me to your wedding!"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Go!"

"What?"

"It's you! You're on the honour scroll!"

"WHAT?"

"Kinomoto Sakura, please step onto the stage."

She approached the podium, feeling all eyes in the hall digging into her. She blushed. _I'm on the honour scroll? Hoe!_

A certificate was thrust briefly into her hands by the Headmaster, and they turned to pose for a photo. As she pretended to take an immense interest in the camera lens and the blinding flash, her eyes scanned the crowd.

"Daidouji Tomoyo."

Sakura smiled at her friend, as she approached the stage in pride. His eyes caught hers on the way, and he smiled at her.

_He __**smiled **__at me. In __**school**__. Meiling must be __so__ mad!_

A scowl from the jealous woman ensued.

She smiled back. Just for the kicks.

_Take that, Li Meili –_

"OUCH!"

"Ohmygoodness!"

"Kinomoto_, daijoubu desu ka?_"

"_Hoe_..."

_I tripped on my robe!_

* * *

"Ah, _kaijuu_, you're back! Come help me with these cookies."

"What?"

"You heard me. Hurry, they're going to burn!"

"... What are they for?"

"Aren't you going to visit Yukito tonight? He's been so anxious to see you. Oh well, I'll just tell him you're busy..."

_Yukito! I've forgotten all about him! Tonight was supposed to be a special night! He promised me a surprise..._

"NO! I'm going. Give me those cookies!"

"_Kaijuu –"_

"Mmm, these are delish! Yukito's gonna love them! I'll say hi to him for you! Bye!"

BANG.

"It's only 7 o'clock," Touya muttered to himself. "That _kaijuu _has no sense of time."

* * *

_Knock knock._

"Yukito?"

_**KNOCK KNOCK.**_

_**KNOCK KNO –**_

__

"Oh, forget it," Sakura muttered to herself as she pushed open the front door. "Trash the courtesy. When is he ever getting a decent doorbell, or even fix the lock?"

She stepped into the house.

"Yuki?" she called out.

No response.

_This must be part of the surprise! I bet he's hiding in his room. I'll go burst in on him, and guess who's surprising whom!_

She wandered into dining room, and noticed that there was a candle right smack in the middle of an elegant table. There weren't any plates, and beside the candle lay two stalks of roses. She picked one up. It smelled of the scent that Yukito always carried with him. _How sweet of him... Wherever he is. Wonder if it's take-out tonight._

She made her way up the stairs, sneakily, silently. She didn't want any noises to ruin her surprise on Yuki's surprise on her. Right... Anyway.

The door to Yukito's room was slightly ajar. She didn't have to think twice. She pushed the door wide open, and there they were, as she had suspected. _Her_, and the unfaithful man.

"Sakura?"

"Darling, what's going on? I thought you said your little sister was coming home at nine?"

_Little. Sister._

"Sakura, I can explain..."

"Which you don't have to." Sakura frowned menacingly and stepped out of the room. "Enjoy your fuck session, Tsukishiro."

SLAM.

* * *

She had suspected it all along. It all started when Yukito started wearing cologne. Yukito, _cologne?_ Ha, right!

And yet, there he was, with that heavy smell of attar saturating the air. Sakura asked him why.

_"What's wrong with cologne? The lady at the outlet seduced me into just taking this free sample, and when I did, she seduced me into buying the actual thing, so I did." Yukito glanced at Sakura briefly. "Why, you don't like it?"_

Sakura didn't say anything after that. If he wanted to wear cologne that made him smell like a male prostitute, then so be it. She was, after all, _only _his _fiancée_.

She strolled down the sidewalk. She didn't feel upset, for some reason. Maybe it was because she had seen this coming. Or maybe because she was the one who walked out on him, although she knew he probably didn't give a shit. But, for the illogical, but major, part of reasoning, she felt that way because she had never seen Yukito undressed before - God, they hadn't even _kissed – _and she didn't expect him to be so _unfit _on the inside. So... Hormones rule.

But no matter how un-upset she was at that point, she still needed to talk to someone to. She turned down the corner, but no. Tomoyo wouldn't take a bite out of it and compliment the dish. She would nibble a bit, maybe grind it between her teeth, and then spit it all out and say, "Why'd you even cook up that story? You're such a horrible liar."

So she made a detour and turned around another bend. _At least Syaoran would swallow it down and congrats me on my improvement, even if my cooking is horrible. Even though I __didn't__ cook up that story._

Sakura has known Li Syaoran ever since tenth grade. He was a transfer student from Hong Kong, and a lot of the boys didn't like him at first. Amano Ryuu – soccer player, midfield – told her that's because he was taller than most of the boys their grade. Even if it was by an inch. So she went over to Syaoran and said hi. He had called her some funny names, but they started talking, and that made Sakura happy.

By autumn that year, Syaoran was attacker of the school soccer team. He had wanted to go for rugby, but she told him that footballers usually date the cheerleaders, so he joined the soccer team instead. He didn't like this girl called Wan Ling. Ling's also from China, and she was a cheerleader.

When winter came and went, Sakura went back to school, only to see a totally different Syaoran. He told her that it was just a few sessions of workout, nothing extraordinary.

_"Just five hours a day, every day," _he had said, rather casually. _"I've got pecs though, which is so cool. Look, I'll show you!"_

That only gained him more disfavour from the boys, especially Amano Ryuu.

_"I don't like him," _he told her during Art one day_. "Many people are avoiding him. They'll start avoiding you too."_

She just shrugged it off. But by lunch, Syaoran had a crowd of girls flocking around him. And by the next day, Syaoran was asked out, _ten times._

_"Himiko's very pretty," _Sakura teased_. "Maybe you should buy her coffee. Oh, what about Ling? Yeah, you could buy her coffee too!"_

_  
"Sakura, I'm only 13," _Syaoran replied_. "There's __**no way**__I'm dating. Especially not anyone from the cheerleading squad."_

She reached the front gate of his mansion. She rang the intercom.

"Sakura here."

The gate slid open.

When she turned 15, her brother's bestie, Tsukishiro Yukito, asked her out on a date. She agreed. Yukito was handsome, in a smart and intelligent way. Besides being a scholar, Yukito was also very rich. They always went to proper places, like restaurants and theatres. Sakura loved him very much; just as much as she loved the people around her; just as much as she loved her best friend, Syaoran. She just never thought that 'love' was supposed to take a whole new level, when Yukito asked her for her hand, a few years later. She thought he had just wanted to hold it, so she let him.

Yukito took Sakura to a play. Swan Lake. Sakura almost fell asleep, but her phone bleeped, and she answered it. Syaoran had called to ask her if she was free to hang out, but she wasn't. She could meet him at around 10, though, after she's reached home. Sakura couldn't see it, but Yukito's face camouflaged like an iguana into the black of the theatre. As they were heading on the subway home, his face colour was still abnormal.

"I don't want you to see him anymore. It looks bad. You belong to me."

"But he's my best friend. I thought _you _were too. Now I think _he's_ a _better _friend."

The train stopped at her station. The doors slid open effortlessly, and no more words were exchanged.

The butler, Wei, greeted Sakura at the door, and welcomed her in.

"Kinomoto-san, Master Li is having a guest now."

"Is it convenient for me to see him? Just for a while?"

"It wouldn't be very nice," he replied, but he nodded his head towards the grand stairs anyway. _He's in his room._

She headed up to the landing, and strolled to his room. The door was closed, and as she approached it, she could hear muffled voices from inside.

There was just a woman's voice, and a few deep-throated groans.

"Oh, Syaoran..."

Groan.

"Syaoran, please... This is what I feel for you, from the depths of my heart..."

Sakura recognised that voice, more than any other bloody slut's voice in the world.

Groan. "Meiling..."

Sakura knew she shouldn't have done it. But she did. She probably would have been better off not doing it, but she did it anyway. She could have just let go, walked off, and pretended that she didn't hear anything. It wouldn't have to hurt so much that way.

But she felt that it was about time she found out for herself, and stopped being such a pushover. She wanted to know if the whole world was lying to her.

So she did it.

She grasped the doorknob, and opened the door.

"Sakura!"

"What the fuck, Kinomoto?" the woman spat.

There they was. _She_, straddled atop the liar, the traitor, the worst best friend in the world.

She didn't have to say anything. She didn't have to ask any questions. It was all there, the answers all lay clearly before her eyes, and all she had to do was choose to believe it. She took a deep breath, and slammed the door shut. She ran around the landing and clambered down the stairs. She sprinted across the hall and could not bear to meet the expression on Wei's face. The door was open, and she disappeared into the chilling blackness of the night.

* * *

She stared at the departure board. Kyoto, 22:05. It was now 9:55pm. She fished out a card and handed it to the man behind the counter in the subway.

"Lovely night it is, _ne_, _kiiro-chan?_" he remarked, and handed her the ticket. She knew he had called her that because she was wearing a bright yellow top.

"_hai_," she replied back, a faint smile all she could muster, and let the grumbling couple behind take her place.

It was 10:00pm, and already the tracks were rumbling with anticipation. Just as she managed to snag a seat, the crowds dissipated from the cool, marble benches, and approached the railway track.

10:02pm. The train had arrived, earlier than expected.

Sakura sat and watched as hundreds of people milled in and out of the train doors, which would stay open until the last punctual, sensible person strolled through them. There were people everywhere, speaking to each other, yelling into cellphones, bustling and shoving each other to get past the ticketing counter. She wasn't all _alone_, yet she felt so, _so _lonely, in this warm yet desolate place. The announcement came on, and Sakura picked up her meagre luggage. She cast a last glance back at her hometown, and slowly, but surely, set her feet through the train doors.

She still remembered the first time he had given her chocolate. It was Valentine's, and although he already had plans, he still managed to take time off for his best friend.

_"Here you are, darling," _he chuckled as she squealed and hugged him_. "Happy Valentine's."_

There was no more time. The doors slid closed, swiftly, effortlessly, and not another word was heard from Kinomoto Sakura from Yokohama.

* * *

_It's been a year._

Syaoran looked up at the clock.

3:20pm.

_It's seemed like a thousand..._

He got off from the soft cushioned seat and wandered about the waiting area.

_"First-class passengers in the VIP lounge, we will begin boarding at 3.30pm. Please have your passports and tickets ready for inspection. Thank you, and we wish you an enjoyable flight."_

"Syaoran, hurry and join the queue," his mother urged.

He glanced ruefully at Li Yelan, and clutched his passport tightly. _If I leave now, I may never..._

"Syaoran!"

His forehead creased in a frown as his cellphone churned for his attention. He reached into his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_baka _Li, where do you think you're going?"

"Touya?" he growled back into the phone. "I am going back to Hong Kong, not that it's any business of yours!"

"If you're considering the fact that my _kaijuu _sister is homesick as _none of your business_, then so be it," Touya sniffed.

"What?" Syaoran's eyes opened wide.

"She's on her way home, not that it _concerns _you. If she comes back crying, anorexic, or by any means torn and broken, get ready to usher hell, _baka _Li."

The joyful crackling of the line died an instant death.

_Sakura... __**Sakura!**_

"Syaoran, where do you think you -"

He had sprinted out of the lounge as fast as his legs could carry him, leaving a fuming Yelan in his wake.

"Wei, I need you to drive me to the subway _now_," Syaoran spoke frantically into his cellphone.

"Yes, Master Li," the loyal servant responded as he turned around the bend and swerved into the waiting lot of Narita Airport.

* * *

The subway was under the siege of a human tsunami as train after train arrived.

Kinomoto Sakura tried her best to pry her way through the crowded doors of the _shinkansen_, pulling her meagre luggage behind her.

Kyoto was a nice place – she had spent half a year of sightseeing and taking in the natural beauty, and another half a year of actually _living _there – but she got bored. Sure, they had _yatsuhachi_ there, as promised, but food wasn't everything. She couldn't find anyone who wanted to take her in, either. There was this old man whose eyes were permanently fixated on the area below her neck as she explained her parody. By the time he was ready to let her stay, she was ready to say no.

She had finally made it out of the train, when she realised she had nowhere to go. She couldn't go home, of _course_ not, or she'll be prepared to 'usher hell' from Touya. When she decided to play good little sister before leaving Kyoto and call him, she ended up getting a huge lashing from him.

"You're on your way home? Would that concern _me?_ If you come back crying, anorexic, or by any means torn and broken, get ready to usher hell, because you shouldn't have left in the first place, _kaijuu_."

She couldn't go to Syaoran's – _duh_.

And she couldn't go to Tommy's, either, because she was sure that there was something going on in the house right about now that she didn't want to interrupt.

So she parked her butt on one of the cold marble seats in the station and watched the hundreds of people milling by. What a lonely place the subway was.

Amidst the many heads bobbing up and down in the crowd, she thought she saw an all-too-familiar chocolate brown mane. She grabbed her luggage, shot up from the comfort of the seat (which was warm by now), and dashed into the crowd. People everywhere were pushing and shoving her, deviating her from the original direction, but she didn't care. She wanted to see him, to feel him, to hear him, to tell him how much she...

But he wasn't there.

She was sure, so sure that she had seen him here. _At this exact spot_. But he _wasn't _here, and she felt her heart sink to her toes.

The crowd had cleared out by then, and a few people were left wandering about the station, awaiting the next train.

She decided to head back to her seat and stay there until someone noticed. Which seat was it? She couldn't tell; they were all occupied now. _And don't tell me to take that miserable seat at the far end_, she thought bitterly to herself. _I liked my seat. It had a good view of the train track._

So she was set on finding back that very seat. Hey, it was a very no-life thing to do, but Sakura wasn't exactly full of life.

She remembered that seat was near a pillar with the words _Yami loves Kaoru_ scrawled across it. It was at that same seat where they always met, talked, and left to board the train. Sometimes, when the station got really crowded, and there were no two free seats next to each other, Syaoran let her share the seat with him. Which meant that they sat _really _close.

Sakura knew she didn't have much time to find her seat. More and more people were filling up the station, as the next train was due in ten minutes.

"_Hoe_!" she cried as her cellphone tumbled to the floor. She bent down to pick it up, but some ruffian shoved into her as she got up, and she stumbled backwards into a pillar.

It was a white pillar. It was whiter than any of the other pillars in the station, and there was just one tiny line of scribbling across it. Was it a sign from Yami and Kaoru? Sakura squinted for a better look.

"Ohmygoodness!" she gasped to herself. _Oh. My. God._

"Would you like to share a seat? It feels really empty without you," a voice came from behind the pillar.

She walked around the support and her eyes grew wide. There he was. He was there. Was he there? Yes. Yes. It was...

"Syaoran!" she cried and broke down in his arms. "Syaoran..."

"Hello, my Cherry Blossom," he chuckled and ruffled her hair. She was sobbing into his shirt. "You looked lost, so I thought I'd help you find your seat. They whitewashed all the pillars."

She looked up at him, tears glimmering in her beautiful emerald eyes. He grinned back, and embraced her.

"I missed you," he whispered. "Why did you leave?"

She couldn't say anything. She didn't want to remember.

"Was it... Meiling?"

She didn't say anything. So she just nodded.

"And you were jealous, then?" he chuckled again.

She shouldn't have said anything. But she did.

"I thought you said you didn't love her anymore."

"I didn't, I still don't, and I never will."

"But you – she –"

"My darling..." he laughed. "I was begging her to stop talking about how only her feelings mattered, but she wouldn't. She just kept going on and on, whining like this whole thing cost her life, but whatever. I told her the truth, I pleaded with her, but she said that her love for me was savage. Then she lunged herself on me. That's when you came in."

"Really?"

He nodded.

She wiped her tears away. "So what happened after that?"

"I threw her out of the house."

"And what about that woman you loved?"

"I never got to tell her, so we never got together."

"Why?" Sakura titled her head.

"Because she ran away," Syaoran grinned.

"That's stupid. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't run away from a hot guy like Syaoran," she commented bluntly and rolled her eyes.

He was staring at her.

When she realised what she had just said, and what he said, she blushed and blushed and blushed.

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodkami-samakami-samaohmyGod!"

"Sakura, look at me," Syaoran's voice soothed her face from red – but not totally; she was still pink – and he said, "I love you."

"You..."

She never managed to complete her sentence. He had placed his lips against hers, and his arms around her.

The old couple beside them shook their heads and snorted.

"Young people these days. They can never keep their hands to themselves."

"Darn right, Reece. Vandals, they are! Look at what he wrote on the pillar. Cowardly declaration!"

On the pillar in front of them, someone had written across it with immaculate writing:

_Syaoran loves Sakura!_

The subway is a lonely place, devoid of any feelings. People inside it are busy rushing about, never having enough time to think about happiness. It can be sweltering hot in the subway, but it can also be cold and cheerless.

Yet, once or twice, in the unfeeling subway, you can spot a couple smiling to themselves, shedding sun onto the grey-patched crowd, because to that lucky pair, the subway can be a lonely place, but they will never be alone.

* * *

**Editor's Note**

If you didn't realise, why I called this oneshot The Subway holds a plethora of reasons. Firstly, it's the only place (almost) Sakura and Syaoran exchange words and moments of friendship. Secondly, it's where the story begins, climaxes (kind of), and ends. Thirdly, because the subway's usually a sad place. There are so many people in the subway, but you're lonely. Yeah. So, anyways, tell me what you think of it. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Editor's Note**

Bet you didn't see it coming, but here's a sequel to The Subway:DD Here's a reward to all who reviewed! Haha. I got this idea from another SxS story, but I can't remember the author's name, or the title of the oneshot. If you happen to be reading this, and you happen to be the author of that story (oh, the honour!), don't flame me! Do PM me about it and I'll make the necessary changes. Thanks!

(Or, for that matter, if any of you know which story/author it is I'm referring to, please inform me! **xoxo** :DD)

I've just been told that some readers have been banned for replying to reviews ON THEIR OWN STORY PAGES (I think the admin has nothing better to do) so... I just want to thank ALL reviewers!

Oh yes, one reader commented that this story isn't suitable for the M rating. I moved it up to the M rating – it was originally T-rated – because of THIS chapter. ;D THIS IS NOT A REPLY. THIS IS AN ALERT.

* * *

**The Subway – A Sequel**

"Two tickets to Tokyo? Wow!"

"Damn, Syaoran, you're one lucky son of a bitch!"

Tomoyo blushed. Those curses and swears just make him even hotter.

"When is the departure?"

"This Friday."

"That's fast. Have you begun packing?"

"Nope..."

"How many days is it?"

"10..."

"Say you're bringing me along, my lovely descendant, and –"

"You just gave me another reason why you shouldn't be tagging along."

"Eriol, you should know better than that."

"Why? Who else could he love more than his beloved..."

Eriol froze. _He's giving me the glare again. Oh, Lord help me._

"Sometimes, Hiiragizawa, I find you as frustrating as Sakura finds Tomoyo."

"Wait," Tomoyo interrupted. "She finds me _irritating_?"

"Yeah, what with that camera and all. Ever heard of _privacy?_"

"You know what, Eriol? You're right. Knowing better than that, we should be the rightful owners of those tickets, not that _bastard _Li."

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

"No cursing in this house!"

"But you just -"

"Dammit don't give me that look!"

"What look, you mean this look?"

"Those goddamn puppy eyes –"

"Damn, Hiiragizawa, get a room!"

"What's the matter, Syaoran? Girlfriend ran away?"

"Why, you motherf –"

CRASH.

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"**_

Tomoyo looked up from the chaos, just in time to see another grocery bag descend to the floor with a lovely thud. Kinomoto Sakura stood in the doorway, a shocked expression painted in the eyes that stared at the two men in a rather... _Suggestive _position.

* * *

"What the _hell _was that?!" Sakura demanded as she picked the last slippery fish from the floor and placed it into the freezer. "Someone here has to convince me that the two of you are not_gay!_"

"We're_not_," Syaoran insisted for the ten thousandth time. "See? Eriol's gotten a room with Tomoyo, as I told them to. So whatever they're doing in there now, it's _definitely _not gay."

"Then what were you two _doing _on the floor?!" Sakura hissed. "In that... That..."

"The missionary position?" Syaoran suggested cheekily.

"... And you were on _top_. Bracing his arms above his head."

"Yeah, so?"

"So?_Are _you gay?"

"NO! Saki, _how _can I be? I'm your _boyfriend!_"

"Boyfriends can be gays on the side. Ever heard of _bisexuality?_"

"I am notgay, and I am notinto incest. Okay?"

"Prove it."

Syaoran exhaled loudly, and left the kitchen.

"Where are you –"

"See these tickets?" He waved them in front of her face. "Two return tickets. A 10-day trip to Tokyo. All expenses paid. _This_was what we were fighting over."

"Oh my God, Syao!"

"The company awarded me for outstanding performance in the first year," he beamed.

"So who are you bringing?"

"What do you think?" he lowered his voice and slid an arm around her. She mewed softly as he bit on her earlobe.

"And Eriol... He wanted to go?"

"Mmhmm..." Syaoran's hands travelled up her miniskirt and gave her butt a slight squeeze. "But, for certain reasons... I refused."

"Syaoran..." Sakura had to gasp for air as his fingers touched her through the fabric of her panties.

"So... You still think I'm gay?" he chuckled, and kissed her on her neck, her cheek, and then her lips. She pulled him in for a more intense kiss, feeling his hands playing with her, teasing her, arousing her...

"_Damn_, get a room, Li!"

"Eriol!"

BLEEP.

"ARGH! Daidouji Tomoyo, give me that fucking camera NOW!"

"Hey! I said no cursing in this house!"

"Well guess what, Hiiragizawa, I just did, and I'm doing it again, motherf –"

CRASH.

"_Hoe!_" Sakura blushed as a string of profanities shot out of Syaoran's mouth. Those curses and swears just make him even hotter.

"I think we should leave them, _ne?_" Tomoyo remarked as they watched the two hotties pin each other down.

"And he _told _me he wasn't _gay_," Sakura huffed and pouted.

"I HEARD THAT! AND I'M SAYING IT AGAIN: I AM NOT GAY!"

"Whatever. Oh, look, Eriol and Syaoran are practically having sex on the coffee table."

"Tut tut, and he's into _incest _too."

"YOU LADIES BETTER SHUT YOUR F –"

"Alright, STOP!"

Bang.

"... Ouch. Li, that hurt."

"Oh, stop being such a pussy."

* * *

"... Perfume, comb, sweets, and we're done!"

"_Kaijuu!_ The twerp's here!"

"Touya! He is NOT a twerp!"

"Tut, twerp is a suitable enough name for a _baka _like him!"

Bang.

"He. Is. Not. _Baka_!"

"Is too - OW!"

"_Onii-chan wa baka_," Sakura muttered as she dragged her luggage out the door. "Don't burn the house down while I'm away!"

Bang.

"And the _kaijuu _forgot her bathrobe," Touya muttered. "I hope they have some at the hotel. Damn twerp."

* * *

"Nervous?"

"No, why should I be?"

"Because it's your first time to Tokyo."

"Excited, more like!"

They had managed to hail the last cab that operated at that hour in their area, and they hurried down to the station.

_"Tokyo, 23:55. We have about 30 minutes to waste," _Syaoran had said as they scanned the departure board.

It was now 11:26pm.

"Saki, when we reach Tokyo..."

"Hmm?"

"Then we're going to make love?"

Sakura sputtered out her mouthful of coffee, earning her disgusted looks from an elderly couple beside them.

She frowned at Syaoran, who looked back at her innocently.

"What?"

"Are you on a hormonal rampage?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Because you just asked me... That question..."

"Yeah, so?"

"I think you have an abnormal sex drive."

"No, I don't, I was just wondering if we're only going to get kinky something like four hours later."

"Are you serious? The trip is _four hours?_"

"Yeah, considering the snow and all, so why wait?"

The station was crowded, as usual, but because it was winter, the line to Tokyo had more commuters, so it was _horribly _crowded. There were people rushing about everywhere, and since there was a huge amount of baggage to be taken care of, the fifty or so attendants at the station filled up the only spaces in between.

Syaoran took Sakura by the hand and led her away. The elderly couple snorted when they finally left, but another young couple sat down beside them.

"It's going to be a long wait, my Cherry Blossom, so let's fill up the spaces of time."

"Where are we going?"

It was 11.30pm. New restrooms had just been constructed at the station, and they did much more wonders than the previous one. There were many people filing in and out of the restrooms, and although the queues were very long, everybody knew better than to confine themselves to the older, less convenient single lavatory at the other end of the station.

Which was where _they _were headed.

"The old restroom? What are we going to do here?"

Syaoran didn't reply. Instead, he pulled her into the cubicle and closed the door.

The inside wasn't _exactly _dirty. It was just a little run-down, and the sink was leaking. But other than that, the walls were clean, as was everything else.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as her boyfriend pinned her against the wall and kissed her.

_He's such a good kisser._

She thought that she might melt into the kiss, but his hand was travelling up her skirt. Just as dizzy as she was, her heart was pumping wildly against her chest.

"Syaoran..." she moaned into the kiss as his finger slid along the length of her panties.

His lips left hers, and traced flaming hot trails along her jawline, her neck, and her collarbone. Occasionally he nibbled her earlobe, and she would give out a little moan.

_Damn, he's so good at everything he does._

Sakura hadn't realised that Syaoran had removed her panties, until he suddenly plunged two fingers into her.

"Syaoran!" she squealed.

He had pulled her into a kiss again, and Sakura couldn't control herself. She thrust her navel towards his, begging for more. His fingers were sliding in and out of her, slowly.

_He's such a fucking tease._

"Syao..." she moaned into the kiss. She begged him to go faster, to shove her over the edge, but he, being Syaoran, refused. She was getting very wet, and she could feel it coming, but it was not enough.

_Syaoran... Please..._

Suddenly, another finger dived into her opening, and it was all she could do not to scream aloud as she felt it rushing towards her like a bullet train.

_SYAORAN!_She could only scream inwards; his kiss was stifling her cries.

She was about to be fall over the edge, but he withdrew his fingers and broke the kiss.

"Syaoran..." she panted as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. "_Mou_..."

11.41pm.

He smirked as he undid his belt and pulled down his jeans. Sakura could see it in his eyes; mischief was dancing about in them, and it set her heart racing faster than she imagined possible.

He lifted up the hem of her skirt and slid a finger over her opening. She moaned as he stared into her soul; his breathing was raspy, and she was lost in his eyes. She reached out and pulled his boxers down. She blushed at the sight of his erection. She always did whenever she saw it; it wasn't their first time.

Their first time wasn't a first sight for her either. She had seen him before, when they shared dormitories during a foreign exchange. The private school they had visited in Australia wasn't very particular about sexual differences, so anyone could share a dorm with anyone. Naturally, Syaoran and Sakura shared a room, and one morning when Sakura went to take a bath she discovered that the bathroom was already occupied. Syaoran wasn't the littlest bit embarrassed about it, but Sakura was blushing beyond biological reasoning.

His lips curled up in a dashing smile as he closed the gap between them, feeling her heart thumping crazily against him. He smiled to himself when he thought back to the first time they made love…

"Syaoran..."she had moaned as he was about to take her. "I don't care it if hurts. Give me the hardest you've got."

"Syao... Give it to me," Sakura was moaning now. He chuckled gently into her ear.

"Patience, my darling..."

He took a deep breath and pushed his member into her.

She would have moaned quite loudly, if he hadn't kissed her again.

_For Goodness' sake, we're in public... But that's what's so fun about it._

He was but rocking his body back and forth, to and fro, hardly even giving her an adrenaline rush. Sakura whined softly, and although her heartbeat was still racing, she spoke rather calmly.

"_Mou_, Syao-_kun_... Harder..."

He loved teasing Sakura. She was always so impatient, always wanted to know secrets, but thank God she could keep them. He also loved giving Sakura what she wanted, but with the price of time.

"Harder..."

11.47pm. He started going faster, but not a lot faster. Her inner walls could feel the sensation now, and her breathing was getting heavier, quicker. Perspiration was glimmering on her forehead, and her face was burning up.

11.50pm. The train was early. He could feel it; the rumbling beneath the ground. He thrust harder into her. Somewhere a spark ignited the ticking bomb, and she was hardly able to breathe.

"Syao... ran..." She was panting his name, and now the blood was rushing to her head. She couldn't hold out much longer.

"Sakura..." he groaned back, feeling himself sliding into her, feeling her envelope him.

11.52pm. It was definitely early. The rumbling on the tracks was getting louder.

Syaoran was going much faster now, and he could feel her tightening around him.

"I'm coming," she cried, as he drove into her. She was pressing herself against him, begging him to push her over the cliff.

The floor beneath them was booming, and the sound of rumbling invaded the air.

Anytime now. He shoved her against the wall, and rammed his whole member into her.

The train roared around the bend, passing the old lavatory. The brakes screeched loudly, drowning out their cries into the night as the pair climaxed into a moment of high.

She was breathing very heavily when he slid out of her.

"Sakura..." He titled her head and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you, so much."

The train had come to a halt, and the noise from the crowd outside was deafening.

"I love you too," she managed out.

11.55pm. The train was waiting for the last punctual, the last sensible person to dash through its doors.

They pulled up their clothes and dashed out of the cubicle. The people alighting the train were too busy to question what two people of the opposite sex were doing in a deserted restroom. Syaoran led Sakura by the hand as they, the last persons on time, slid through the closing doors. Smiling at each other, they settled in their carriages and set off on a four hour-long journey to Tokyo.

* * *

**Editor's Note**

Yippee, you're still here, so I take it that you enjoyed the story. :DD Perhaps it was rather amateur, but whatever, someone with the experience would prolly do it better than me (LIKE ASHEN AURORA!). Ha. If I clock something like 15 reviews for this chapter, you'll find out what I have in mind for them in Tokyo! (Or there'll be _no_sequel, and no more lemon juice for you! xD Naughty readers!)


End file.
